El ocaso de la hoja: Contraataque
by umichanchan
Summary: Chocho despertó una celda, torturada y moribunda. Cerró ojos recordando como su aldea había sido atacada y destruida. El miedo inundó su ser, estaba segura que pronto moriría. ¿Sería la única de sus compañeros en morir, o ellos ya habían muerto durante el ataque a la aldea?
1. Encierro

Estimados espero que les guste el capitulo! nos vemos más abajo

Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenece, solo lo ocupo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Chocho emitió un pequeño quejido mientras el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar.

Dolor.

La habían torturado por horas, como si supiera algo.

Sonrió.

Eran idiotas, estaba claro que no iba a decir nada, llevaban meses torturándola y ninguna palabra había salido de su boca. Una sonrisa orgullosa inundó su rostro. No había dicho nada y estaba orgullosa de eso, desde hace un año que había asumido el liderazgo de su clan y había cumplido con no revelar ninguno de sus secretos.

" _Somos un clan pequeño, quizás no tenemos tantos secretos o poder como los Uchiha o los Hyuga, pero nuestros secretos son tan o igual de importantes como los de ellos. Somos un clan pequeño, pero orgulloso."_ Recordó las palabras de su padre antes de entregarle el liderazgo y la pena la inundó completamente desde hace un año que no veía a sus padres, ni a su familia, ni a nadie. Lo más probable es que todos la daban por muerta.

Tosió sangre, y cerró los ojos con dolor. Debió haberle caso a su mejor amiga, Sarada, cuando esta se ofreció a enseñarle un poco de jutsu médico. Pero claro, ella argumentó que jamás lo ocuparía, porque nunca estaría en problemas. Que idiota era.

La sangre continuó saliendo su sistema, mientras cada vez ella se sentía más débil, se estaba muriendo lentamente. Nunca podría salir de ahí, nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol, correr por Konoha mientras entrenada con Inojin y Shikadai. Nunca más vería su ex sensei sonreír. Nunca más vería a los amaba.

Estaba jodida.

Tan jodida como su compañero de celda que hace unos días había muerto producto de diferentes torturas, ellos no discriminaban, utilizaban todos los recursos posibles, había escuchado como torturaban incluso a niños y ancianos. Estaba tan jodida, como su aldea siendo destruida por la nueva alianza Shinobi.

Malditos bastardos que tomaron un nombre tan precioso y destruyeron todo, nunca serían dignos de tomar ese nombre de la cuarta guerra. Eso no sería nunca una alianza Shinobi, un par de bastardos que mataron y quemaron todo lo precioso de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Todo lo precioso de este mundo.

Cerró los puños con ira mientras otro quejido se escaba de su cuerpo. Y volvía a toser sangre, pronto moriría y no había podido hacer nada para defenderlos, había fallado en su misión ninja. Se había fallado a sí misma. Qué decepción.

Personas desaparecieron, muchos torturados, fueron acabando con ellos poco a poco. Dejando lo mejor para el final. Atacaron la aldea, haciendo explotar el hospital, la biblioteca, los campos de entrenamientos eliminando a todos aquellos que pudieran impedir el daño, matando a cientos de ninjas. Allanando las casas de los clanes ninjas, llevándose a los ancianos y matando a los altos cargos ninja y líderes a los clanes de Konoha.

Todos estaban muertos. Y ella también, pronto.

Miró por la pequeña ventana de la celda, mientras algunos rayos del sol se colaban iluminando un poco el lugar. Cerró los ojos, pensó y rogó que los ruidos que venían de las celdas adyacentes a la suya no fueran de personas siendo torturas.

* * *

 _-Gracias por la invitación- comió un poco de ramen mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada al lado de ella con sonrisa pacífica- hace días que no comía algo decente._

 _-Ser líder de un clan debe ser difícil – Sarada alzó la mano para comer otro plato de ramen – yo no salgo desde la torre del Hokage excepto para ir a casa y eso que solo trabajo como Jounin._

 _-Menos mal que estás ahí, o sino tu sensei ya hubiera hecho un desastre de todo el trabajo del séptimo. Sé que se retiró para disfrutar de sus cuarenta en paz, pero siempre puede volver. Además, es tan guapo, cada año se pone mejor, es como el vino igual que tu padre- Chocho río al imaginar como Moegi sensei, quién era mano derecha del octavo hokage controloba todos los pasos de su loco amigo, sin ella Konoha tendría más festivales locos como el último que había instaurado, el festival de cargar al esposo, ganado todos los años por Uchiha Sakura –_

 _-Sabes que me perturba que digas que mi papá es como el vino- Sarada miró a la morena con una gotita en la cabeza, aunque en secreto adoraba los comentarios descarados de su amiga, lograban alegrarle cualquier situación._

 _-¿para qué me citaste? – preguntó la Akimichi yendo al grano._

 _Sarada río mientras terminaba su tercer plato de ramen. Su amiga siempre tan directa._

 _-¿Te gustaría el 19 de enero acompañarme a un evento importante? – la pelinegra sonrió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos emocionada._

 _-Eso es dentro de ocho meses, ¿por qué me los pides con anticipación? – Chocho miró extrañada a la Uchiha- Estás rara, siempre lo has sido._

 _La verdad es que sabía que Uchiha Sarada era la mujer más organizada, rigurosa de todas las aldeas ninja. Pero pedir que la acompañe a un evento con tanta anticipación, ya era exagerado._

 _-Es que es muy importante para mí, ya sabes, que estés ahí-_

 _-Siempre es importante que este en todos lados – Chocho se río ante su egocentrismo, tenía 21 años y sus manías de niña aun no desaparecían – ya dime qué es ese evento tan importante al que quiero que te acompañe._

 _-El nacimiento de mi hijo, tengo un mes de embarazo- Sarada se sonrojo sonriendo alegremente- Boruto y yo tendremos un bebé._

 _Chocho ahogó un pequeño grito y se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga. ¡Un bebé! ¡Qué felicidad!_

 _-¡Ojala se parezca a ti!- dijo la futura tía mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga- ¡Todo es perfecto!_

 _Al terminar la frase Chocho, ambas jóvenes se tuvieron que separar abruptamente._

 _Había explotado la torre hokage._

* * *

Abrió los ojos, se había desmayado, intentó llorar, pero no pudo. Por lo menos había recordado sus últimos minutos en la aldea. ¿Qué sería de Sarada? ¿estaría viva? ¿habría nacido su bebe? Tenía profundo miedo de la respuesta. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

El ruido que antes había escuchado se hizo cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más. Escuchó como abrían lentamente la celda. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella. No aguantaría otra tortura, la iban a matar. Iba a morir, mierda, iba a morir.

Tal vez ya era hora.

-Chocho-

Escuchó su nombre y un rostro conocido para ella. Tan pálido como el papel y unos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente.

-¿Mitsuki? – preguntó débilmente mientras el chico la revisaba y comenzaba a curarle las heridas.

-Estas a salvo Chocho- el chico comenzó a mirarla fijamente y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus ropas estaban rotas, y su cuerpo tenía extrañas marcas. Esos malditos, no quiso pensar que le habían hecho a su compañera, la habían dañado de todas las maneras en que una mujer puede ser torturada – nada malo te pasará, yo te protegeré, pronto iremos con los otros-

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo me encontraste?- sintió como sus heridas comenzaban a cerrar y se sintió un poco mejor.

Viviría.

-Comenzó el contra ataque Chocho- el peliceleste la miró fijamente mientras sonreía levemente- vamos a liberar Konoha.

Abrió los ojos con fiereza, esta vez no perdería.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo! es una idea nueva que se me ocurrió y espero que la disfruten leyendola como yo escribiendola!**

 **Es un poco fuerte el inicio, pero quise que fuera de un tono oscuro y dramático!**

 **por favor, dejen sus comentarios si les gustó la historia, y si no les gusto también dejen un comentario! es bueno saber su opinión teorías! alegran el día a unoooo y así tenemos mas inspiración para escribir sabiendo que nuestra historia es aceptada :)**

 **nos vemos en un próximo capitulo!, no sé cuando actualizaré intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible!**

ADIOSIN


	2. ¿Quieres conocer toda la historia?

Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nos vemos más abajo! Disfruten de la lectura**

Lo que esta escrito con cursiva, pertenece a la narración de Mitsuki.

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el peliazul tendiéndole a la chica una taza con té y unas galletas- come algo , tienes cara de no haber comido durante un buen tiempo.

Chocho sintió su cabello mojado, y el olor a limpio que la rodeaba. Recién había tomado una ducha durante media hora, intentando sacarse toda la sangre suya y de sus compañeros de celda muertos, restos de orina y heces que tenía en el cuerpo. El daño emocional nunca se iría, pero quizás podía luchar con el daño físico.

-Gracias por curarme- contestó a Mitsuki que se encontraba el frente de ella – gracias por rescatarme.

-Un placer- el chico sonrió arrogantemente mientras Chocho se sonrojaba levemente había olvidado que su compañero podías ser tan atractivo- todos te buscamos durante un buen tiempo, y después de que comenzamos a organizarnos tuvimos, continuamos buscando. Todos estarán felices de verte.

La morena sonrió con tranquilidad, estar con los suyos, sonaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Parecía casi un sueño.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó un poco asustada, recordando las últimas instancias en que había sido forzada a dejar la aldea. Deseaba escuchar buenas noticias.

-Ya sabes, muchos están desaparecidos, pero los que estamos, estamos luchando- la sonrisa de Mitsuki se esfumó cuando escuchó la pregunta y elaboró su respuesta.- hace poco algunos sobrevivientes de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja se encuentran en una guarida escodidos. Esta bajo tierra, así que creo que estamos seguros por ahora.

-¿Cómo está Sarada? ¿como está el bebé? – la pregunta hecha por Chocho dejó el ambiente helado, ella no sabía si Mitsuki conocía de la existencia del bebé de Sarada y Boruto, pero claro, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se enteró , lo más probable es que el bebé ya nació y todo el mundo conoce de él.

-¿tú también sabías?- ante la asentimiento de la chica continuó hablando- es un tema delicado Chocho, no fuiste la única que fue llevada a una celda, ni los únicos que perdimos durante mucho tiempo – la mirada del chico se volvió un poco más oscura- lamentablemente no pudimos hacer mucho por ellos.

-Cuéntame, por favor-

-¿De verdad quieres saber toda la historia?-

Ante la mirada segura de la chica, el peliazul sonrió con tristeza, aún podía recordar los gritos desgarrados de Saradas, y las lágrimas silenciosas de Boruto, apretó los puños, no era un buen recuerdo.

" _A ella se la llevaron cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo, la encontraron cuando descubrieron donde nos estábamos escondiendo, no fue en el mismo lugar que ahora. En ese tiempo nos encondíamos en una de las guaridas de mi padre. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que se la habían llevado fue horrible, Boruto y yo la buscando durante semanas sin obtener respuesta. Hasta que gracias a la ayuda de Shikadai pudimos localizar una de las celdas de experimentación, donde era muy probable que estuviera ahí, ya sabes por el sharingan. Durante horas viajamos y llegamos a una celda parecida a la tuya, oscura, llena de sangre. Y la vimos ahí al fondo recostada en el suelo con los ojos vendados. Creo que estaban investigando sobre como funcionaba el sharingan porque sus ojos sangraban fuertemente, además estaba conectada a una serie de tubos y tenía pinchazos por todo el cuerpo. Al verla corrí hacia ella mientras Boruto me seguía rápidamente._

 _-Sarada, te encontramos, ¿estás bien? – Boruto cargó a la chica en brazos mientras una parte de su cuerpo seguía en el suelo- ¿están bien? Por favor responde algo._

 _Después de que la desconectamos y de unos minutos de incertidumbre la ojinegra abrió los ojos débilmente, se notaba que no podía vernos correctamente, en ese minuto apreté los puños, hijos de puta pagarían por lo que le habían hecho._

 _-Creo que tendré al bebé- susurró mientras se tocaba el vientre- ellos me dieron algo, no sé qué era, pero tengo contracciones. Ellos querían que tuviera al bebe pronto._

 _-Déjame revisarla Boruto- susurré mientras le quitaba a la chica de los brazos. Después de un chequeo rápido me di cuenta de que efectivamente estaba por dar a luz- Sarada, sabes tan bien como yo que no puede nacer aquí, no tengo los implementos- miré mientras veía rápidamente el lugar, era oscuro, lo más probable es que tuviera miles de enfermedades que irían directamente hacia el recién nacido- te dolerá mucho._

 _-¿Crees que me importa el dolor? – me interrumpió con fiereza- sé que no es el mejor lugar, sé que morirá , solo tiene seis meses no está preparado para nacer. Sé que morirá igual, tenerlo acá o en otro lugar no hará la diferencia. Solo déjame sostenerlo en brazos, te lo suplico por favor. Solo déjame conocerlo, ayúdame. No quiero que muera dentro de mi._

 _Boruto agachó la cabeza, quizás no sabía de medicina, pero entendía que un bebé de seis meses de embarazo moriría si nacía en esas condiciones si es que no recibía los cuidados adecuados. Estaban lejos del hospital de campaña. No había más opción._

 _-Por favor, ayúdanos – Boruto colocó una mano en mi hombre mientras me miraba desesperado, estaba colérico, no había que pudiera hacer por ella, ni por su hijo. Quizás ella también moriría en esa celda. Y era un inútil._

 _-Lo haré-_

 _El trabajo de parto fue difícil, doloroso para todos, pero después de trabajar sostuve en brazos a un pequeño bebé, con el cabello y ojos oscuros, que me miró fijamente recordándome a Hinata-sama, el pequeño trasmitía la misma mirada cálida que su abuela paterna._

 _-Acá esta su bebé – dije después de taparlo y dárselo a amigos- es un varón. Felicidades._

 _-Eres un hombrecito- Sarada sonrió con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, pero sin derramarlas – hola, soy tu mamá._

 _Boruto sonrió mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza – eres precioso. Te pareces a mí._

 _No quise contradecir a mi amigo mientras le hacía morisquetas al bebé, el niño era idéntico a Sasuke-sama era imposible de que se pareciera a él. El cabello negro y los ojos lo delataban._

 _Los seguí observando mientras le hablaban a su hijo de la vida en la aldea, sobre la academia ninja, sobre los domingos familiares. Quizás imaginando otra vida, quizás imaginando que estaban en la aldea y que afuera sus familiares esperaban por el bebé nerviosos, y que todo era feliz como antes._

 _De pronto el bebé comenzó a tener una respiración más acelerada. Se estaba muriendo._

 _-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Boruto mirándome._

 _-Se está yendo- susurré – tiene insuficiencia respiratoria. No le queda mucho._

 _-No, por favor no… es muy pronto - Boruto abrazó a Sarada mientras esta continuaba mirando a su bebe- no te vayas. Tienes que quedarte._

 _Salí de la celda dándole un poco de espacio a ellos, ya sabes, para despedirse. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí un grito desgarrador. Era Sarada. Su bebe había muerto. Se había ido. El llanto de Sarada resonaba dentro de la celda donde habían por lo menos 15 cadáveres, llenos de sangre de sus captores. Tirite apretando los puños enfurecido, la muerte de ellos no era comparado con lo que se vivía a mis espaldas._

 _Continué unos minutos afuera de la celda hasta que Boruto salió con la mirada pérdida. Apenas sosteniéndose._

 _-Se fue- susurró derramando un par de lágrimas gruesas- acaba de morir mi hijo Mitsuki._

 _La verdad es que no soy de abrazos, nunca me criaron así, pero al ver a mi mejor amigo destrozado y llorando, lo abracé fuertemente, intentando contenerlo. Me sentía inútil, no había ayudado a mi familia. Otra familia rota por culpa de esta estúpida guerra. Un bebe totalmente inocente había perdido la vida solo por la ambición de un par de hombres._

 _-Si solo hubiera llegado antes- Boruto me dijo – ¿Cómo permití que se la llevaran? Soy un inútil de mierda, todo esto es por mi culpa. No los pude proteger._

 _-No es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nosotros Boruto-_

 _Me solté de mi amigo y entré a la celda para ayudar a Sarada a levantarse. Era hora que nosotros igual nos fuéramos. No podíamos quedarnos más tiempo ahí, lo más probable es que pronto se llenaría de enemigos._

 _-Vamos – dije mientras ayudaba a caminar a Sarada. Ella aún sostenía su recién fallecido bebe en brazos- tenemos que irnos._

 _-Quiero enterrarlo – susurró la pelinegra levemente- en algún lugar bello._

 _-Cerca hay un bosque con muchas flores- contestó Boruto sin rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, debía ser fuerte, debía ayudar a su novia – le gustará quedarse ahí. Es un lugar precioso._

 _-Gracias- susurró la ojinegra mirando el diminuto bulto que tenía en la manos._

 _Caminamos un par de horas hasta que llegamos al lugar que mencionado Boruto, tenía razón, era un lugar precioso, lleno de flores, y árboles frondosos, parecía que la guerra no había alcanzado ese lugar, era un oasis._

 _Comencé a cavar un pequeño agujero en el suelo para enterrar al pequeño pelinegro. Boruto por su parte recogía flores alrededor del bosque y Sarada estaba sentada bajo la sombre de un árbol mientras lloraba silenciosamente._

 _-Está listo- le dije a mi amiga – si quieres podemos dejarlo descansar._

 _Sarada se paró lentamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras le susurraba cosas al pequeño. Depositó a su hijo en el agujero que había cavado y con sus propias manos comenzó a llenarlo de tierra, sin pedirnos ayuda, tampoco nos quisimos ofrecer. Esta era su manera de despedirse._

 _Boruto ordenó las flores alrededor de la tumba de manera solemne y yo tomé una piedra para dejarle una pequeña lápida, siempre que quisieran regresar, mis amigos sabrían dónde estaba su hijo._

 _-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunté para escribir, quería que todos supieran quién yacía en ese bello bosque._

 _\- Uchiha Ryo, a mamá siempre le gustó ese nombre. dijo Sarada sonriendo un poco, como si estuviera recordando algo bello._

 _Escribí el nombre, para después depositar la piedra en la pequeña tumba._

 _-Es un nombre precioso- sonreí con tristeza a mis amigos- para un magnifico bebé._

 _Sarada me sonrió dándome las gracias. No me fue extraño que Sarada le pidiera a Baruto que ocuparan el nombre de su familia. Ella siempre los admiró y de igual manera lo hacía Boruto. Desde niños habíamos escuchado las historias de Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui, de sus historias heroícas y era el sueño de muchos ser tan buen ninja como él._

 _-Quiero que sepas que papá y yo te amamos- comenzó a hablar Sarada con voz maternal- no estuvimos mucho contigo, pero allá arriba te están esperando tus abuelos, y tíos, todos tienen ansias de conocerte, nosotros le contaremos todo sobre ti a tíos de acá- hizo una pausa- te prometo que te van a cuidar. Ryo eres un niño muy querido y nunca te olvidaremos. Te amamos. Discúlpame por no hacer nada por ti, te amo._

 _-Siempre serás nuestra vida, nos vemos - terminó por decir Boruto abrazando a Sarada, sabían que su hijo tendría mejor vida allá- Gracias Mitsuki- el ojiazul me miró – eres un buen amigo."_

Mitsuki terminó su relato con tristeza en el rostro. Era fuerte lo que habían vivido, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que debía estar teniendo su amiga.

-¿Cómo están ellos? –

-Sarada está mejor, ya lo verás cuando llegues allá. Pero Boruto…-

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasó con Boruto? – preguntó la morena rápidamente, no podía creer la pesadilla que le estaba contando su compañero. Todo era horrible para ser verdad.

-Boruto desapareció junto con el equipo 7-

* * *

 **Definitivamente soy horrible para escribir escenas de drama, pero esta era necesaria :c espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews y opiniones! espero mas de ellos durante este capitulo! gracias por todo !**

Un escritor con reviews, es un escritor feliz ! 3 RECUERDEN

nos vemos pronto, espero (?)


	3. El mundo de los adultos

**Naruto no me pertenece , y tampoco todo el mundo que construyó Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo ocupo para entretenerme :)**

Sin más retrasos el capitulo! nos vemos más abajo 3

* * *

Capítulo 3: El mundo de los adultos.

Habían pasado horas desde que emprendieron la vuelta a casa. En completo silencio Chouchou observaba como el paisaje iba cambiando rotundamente, desde un paisaje árido hasta a uno cubierto de árboles frondosos y oscuros. ¿Dónde la habían tenido?

-Esto no es Konoha- susurró Chouchou mientras saltaba en los árboles cubierta por una capa negra - ¿a dónde vamos Mitsuki?

-Después del primer ataque temimos que nos volvieran atacar. Así que el consejo decidió mover a los aldeanos y a los ninjas a uno de los refugios de la aldea – el peliazul paró de saltar provocando la Akimichi también se detuviera- y tuvimos razón, después de poner a salvó a los aldeanos volvimos a Konoha, solo para descubrir que había sido saqueada y quemada completamente. Muchos murieron cuando se envió a un escuadrón a recuperar la aldea.

Chouchou bajó la cabeza con tristeza, después de todo ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar. Tenía la leve esperanza que todo lo contado por Mitsuki era una pesadilla, y que la aldea estaba en paz de nuevo, pero no, todo era más real que nunca.

-No pudimos rescatar nada después del incendio- el ojiazul miró a los verdes árboles que se movían al compás del viento y vio como la morena se encontraba con la cabeza gacha- estamos cerca Chou, pronto verás a los tuyos, tranquila.

La morena sonrió, Mitsuki era valiente.

* * *

Después de una hora saltando llegaron a un lugar abandonado, amplio, tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno que yacía sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Es aquí? ¿está bajo tierra? - preguntó la morena observando el lugar, era imposible que hubiera gente viviendo ahí, todo estaba abandonado.

-Era lo mejor, así no nos pueden encontrar- Mitsuki le sonrió tranquilizando a la chica. Nara Shikamaru había encontrado ese lugar después de escapar de aldea, quizás no era el lugar más glamoroso del mundo, pero estaban a salvo los que quedaban.

El joven peliazul comenzó a realizar sellos de manos hasta que de pronto apareció una puerta bajo sus pies. La abrió lentamente dejando paso a una larga escalera.

Bajaron por esta hasta llegar al final donde detrás de una enorme puerta gris estaba lo que quedaba de la aldea de la hoja.

Lo cual era prácticamente nada.

Entraron sigilosamente sacándose las capas que llevaban puestas. Chouchou miró a todos lados, pero solo encontró la mirada deprimida de los aldeanos, ya no estaba el cielo azul, los edificios alegres, solo encontró un gran edificio que parecía albergar a los aldeanos y un pequeño hospital. Konoha no era el lugar que recordaba, bajo la miraba con tristeza, ya nada era igual.

Mitsuki le indicó que irían a reportarse ante el consejo de guerra ubicada en un edificio en lo más lejano del refugio, ya que ante la muerte del hokage no tenían quién los dirigiera, por eso los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja habían creado un consejo de guerra hasta encontrar al nuevo hokage.

La desesperación de la Akimichi aumentó cuando escuchó a su compañero. Todo era real, Konohamaru sama había muerto, Naruto sama estaba desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaban los que amaba? ¿dónde estaba su familia? ¿dónde estaban todos?

-¡Chouchou hija!- la morena se giró abruptamente al escuchar una voz conocida y su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Akimichi Chouji, se acercaba a ella con la misma expresión de sorpresa que quizás ella tenía en el rostro.

¿Conoces esos abrazos de los que te quieres separar jamás? ¿Alguna vez has querido abrazar a alguien para no soltarlo nunca? Chouchou se aferraba a su padre esa manera, su aroma le daba la tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba. Los llantos de él sobre su cabello le indicaban que estaba viva. La fuerza de su agarre le decía que no estaba sola.

\- ¡Papá estás bien! - entre lágrimas la morena se separó levemente de su padre para darse cuenta que había bajado de peso y que entre sus ojos oscuras ojeras se asomaban, pero su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

\- ¡Estás viva mi pequeña! - Chouji sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que su pequeña mariposa estaba sana y salva. Se aferró más a ella sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y el aroma a flores que desprendía. El Akimichi miró con agradecimiento al peliceleste que se encontraba al lado de Chouchou, él le había devuelto la alegría.

Mitsuki agradeció al pelicafé con una sonrisa mientras observaba en silencio la escena, queriéndole dar espacio a la morena.

Chouchou se separó completamente de su padre sin antes pensar en todo lo que le había extrañado. Preguntó por su madre preocupada, pero Chouji la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba sana y que ahora no estaba con él porque se encontraba con los niños en el campo de entrenamiento enseñándoles como pelear con la katana. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de la morena, la guerra aún no terminaba.

Espera, _¿niños en la guerra?_

Caminaron un poco más mientras conversaban sobre la nueva vida en la aldea. Chouji le contó de cómo almacenaban el agua, cómo racionaban la comida y cómo los aldeanos no perdían la esperanza en un mañana mejor. A medida que se acercaban a la oficina del consejo de guerra se sintió más en casa, aunque el lugar no era el mismo, la esencia de la aldea no se había perdido.

-Tienes que estar en el consejo de guerra Chouchou- por primera vez en un largo momento Mitsuki habló volviéndola a la realidad- sé que es pronto, y aún no ves a tu madre, pero no podemos perder más tiempo.

Chouji bajó la cabeza, sabía que el chico tenía razón. Era hora que su hija actuara como la líder del clan. Lamentablemente había estado ausente mucho tiempo, y no podía retrasar más sus funciones. El mundo de los adultos era complicado.

-Hoy en la reunión se decidirá quién nos comandará durante la guerra- Chouji habló intentando poner al día a su pequeña sobre los problemas- todos sabemos que Sarada Chan es la correcta, ha sido la que ha tomado las mejores decisiones y mostró una gran valentía después de su regreso. Pero el consejo se niega a aceptarla debido a que es muy joven, y, además, es una Uchiha – el Akimichi miró a su hija, no podía creer que una niña de 21 años haya pasado tanto. ¡Si tan solo hace unos años atrás eran unos niños!

-La mayoría del consejo son unos ancianos cobardes, no actuaron como debían por eso tuvimos tantas pérdidas – continuó Mitsuki apretando los puños al recordar como muchas de las personas que debían elegir el destino de su aldea habían sido los primeros en escapar en cuanto el portador del Kyubi desapareció.

-¿Pero Kakashi sama? Y ¿Tsunade sama? Ellos son miembros del consejo, no dejarían que nada malo pasara y tomarían las mejores opciones- interrumpió la morena.

-Ya, pero ellos no son los únicos miembros del consejo.

-Tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles desde ahora en adelante Chouchou- Chouji puso su enorme mano sobre el hombro de la morena – pero recuerda lo que dije, "somos un clan pequeño, pero valiente, siéntete orgullosa".

Chouchou miró hacia la torre donde se encontraba el consejo de guerra.

Estaba orgullosa de quién era, de su familia, de la valentía de su aldea.

* * *

Entraron al lugar donde se encontraban los líderes de los clanes de Konoha. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraba ahí.

Yamanaka Ino le sonrió con felicidad desde su posición con Inojin. Ella aún se mantenía como líder del clan Yamanaka. La mayoría de sus amigos se encontraba allí, eso significaba una sola cosa: casi todos habían asumido como líderes de sus respectivos clanes.

Miró al fondo de la habitación y se encontró con Sarada, pero está aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia. La líder del clan Uchiha se encontraba hablando seriamente con Nara Shikamaru, mientras la morena asentía con seguridad ante lo que le decía el Nara, ambos se veían concentrados y preocupados. Chouchou observó a su amiga con dedicación, estaba más delgada y su cabello se encontraba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, lo llevaba suelto dándole un aire a su madre. Las ojeras inundaban su rostro y sus ojos se veían cansados. Daba la impresión de que tenía más años de los que aparentaba.

De pronto Sarada giró y colocó sus ojos sobre la Akimichi. Ambas sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Chouchou le sonrió levemente y la Uchiha la miró con orgullo.

Estaban vivas.

La reunión comenzó, primero discutieron sobre como seguirían dividendo la comida, y como rescatarían a las personas que habían capturado. Mitsuki habló indicando como era la situación de las cárceles del enemigo y de cómo la mayoría de los rehenes eran asesinados cruelmente después de extraerles hasta la última gota de información sobre la aldea.

-No los superamos en número- Inojin habló durante la reunión, ya que había sido espía durante los meses en que ella desapareció– tampoco en armas, y sobre todo ahora que han desaparecido los sannin. La moral está decayendo, la mayoría de los ninjas teme por su vida y por la seguridad de sus familias. Nada nos asegura que no seamos atacados de nuevo.

-Por eso es necesario continuar con el entrenamiento de los niños para que puedan participar en la guerra- habló uno de los miembros del consejo, líder de los escuadrones ANBU.

\- ¿Niños? ¿Ahora quieren mandar niños? – Sarada alzó por primera vez durante la reunión- ¿quieres acabar con el futuro de la aldea también? – el silencio se hizo presente, los jefes de los clanes le daban la razón – ya suficiente tuvimos con la orden de enviar a los ancianos a combatir la última vez, no podemos ocupar a niños los enviaríamos a la muerte.

-Enviar niños sería incorrecto, no están preparados para luchar contra asesinos, y no tienen la edad. Enviarlos a una guerra a la que no están preparados serían enviarlos a morir- Hatake Kakashi alzó la voz también apoyando a Sarada, no se podían dar el lujo de perder a más personas, por mucho que necesitaran ninjas en esos momentos.

-Desde los orígenes de la aldea siempre hemos intentado resguardar el futuro, no podemos traicionarnos ahora, no importa cuál sea la situación - la líder del clan Sarutobi habló. Mirai miró como Shikamaru le daba la razón, estaban siendo inconsecuentes.

-Lo que podemos hacer es… - Sarada iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Lo sentimos Uchiha Sarada, pero tú no estás capacitada para ser la líder de guerra, no puedes opinar sobre esto- el señor feudal habló con voz fuerte haciendo callar a la ojinegra.

Un silencio abrumador invadió el lugar. Chouchou agachó la cabeza, ¿qué podía hacer? Miró a su padre que se encontraba al frente de ella y este le sonrió con tristeza. Se volvió a mirar a Metal Lee quién levantaba la mano para replicar.

\- ¿Qué estoy poco capacitada? – Sarada quedó estática ante los comentarios del consejo. Claro, hombres de edad dirigiendo a la aldea, como siempre. Hombres que se habían quedado escondidos cuando ocurrió el ataque. Hombres que hicieron oídos sordos cuando los aldeanos pedían a gritos refugio. _Ellos no eran los capacitados._

El consejo siguió hablando mientras ignoraban su pregunta. Miró a sus compañeros que estaban tan estupefactos como ella. Mitsuki, que estaba su lado, le apretó el brazo. Ella sabía lo que significaba ese gesto, era el mismo que había hecho unos años atrás, cuando él y Boruto prometieron acompañarla en su camino a ser hokage. Boruto como protector desde las sombras y Mitsuki como su más fiel consejero.

Sarada se paró interrumpiendo la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, cerró los ojos procesando las palabras que diría y que quizás marcarían un nuevo camino en la guerra.

-Tengo 21 años, soy joven y quizás inexperta. Quizás no he vivido ninguna guerra, quizás no soy la persona más poderosa. Pero esta guerra, este ataque me ha quitado lo que más me importa. Me quitó a mi único hijo, me quitó al amor de mi vida y me quitó a mi familia. Más que nadie comprendo el miedo, la ira y el hambre de justicia de los miembros de la alianza. Tengo 21 años, y quizás soy inexperta, pero les prometo que si me dejan dirigirlos en esta guerra daré hasta el último respiro de mi vida, todo mi esfuerzo en ganar. Yo no soy una cobarde como ustedes, yo me quedaré hasta el final-

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Chouchou aguantó la respiración, su mejor amiga había cambiado.

Todos habían cambiado.

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOOOOS !**

 **perdón por el enorme retraso pero la universidad me estaba consumiendo, no tuve tiempo para actualizar y mucho menos para escribir :c así que les aviso que quizás me demorare con el proximo capitulo, debido a que pronto comenzaran mis examenes finales y solo tendre tiempo para comer jajaja :c**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo escribi muy a la rapida pero necesitaba despejarme un rato!**

 **recuerden si les gusto dejenme un review para saber su opinión! para mi es muy necesariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y si no les gustó también diganmela ! quiero saber que es lo que piensan! :)**

 **nos vemos en el próximo capituo!**


End file.
